Houdini (604)
Houdini, A.K.A. Experiment 604, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to turn anything invisible with a blink of his massive eyes. His one true place is as a Hollywood star magician. Bio Experiment 604 was the 604th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to turn entire armies invisible, but he instead kept turning himself invisible and fleeing the battlefield. 604 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 604's pod was one of the twelve experiment pods recovered by Lilo and Stitch in "Drowsy". Stitch and Pleakley made a vain attempt in front of Lilo and a few experiments at performing a magic act for Mertle's upcoming party. When Lilo realized Stitch was having trouble, she asked Jumba if he had any experiment that could help Stitch out with his magic act. Jumba then took out 604's pod out of a drawer. 604 was activated by Lilo and named Houdini. She then trained him to turn things invisible upon hearing "Alakablooe", and vice versa with "Alakazoo" with a blink of his eyes. During Mertle's party, Houdini helped out with Stitch's magic act. However, the former was eventually caught in the act by Mertle, who photographed Houdini. The camera flash spooked Houdini, causing him to turn himself and other things invisible, including Stitch, then escape. While Stitch was invisible, Lilo tried adorning him so that she could still see him. Meanwhile, Gantu, who had spied on Stitch's magic act earlier and noticed Houdini, set out to capture the experiment. Later, Gantu pursued an invisible Houdini through the jungles of Kauai, but Houdini was able to slow Gantu down by turning palm trees and other obstacles invisible. Gantu later used a special sensory device that enabled him to see Houdini while he was invisible. Houdini then bumped into Lilo and an invisible Stitch. The collision caused Lilo to touch what she thought was Stitch (but was actually an invisible Houdini). Gantu eventually captured what he thought was Houdini (but was actually an invisible Stitch), which he took back to his ship. Later, when Lilo began to get suspicious of who she thought was Stitch, Houdini made himself visible again. Lilo then realized that Gantu must have grabbed Stitch by mistake. When Mrs. Edmonds, who was informed earlier about Stitch's magic act, came with a huge crowd of people, Lilo told Pleakley to stall them, while she and Houdini went to save Stitch. Meanwhile, an invisible Stitch began trashing stuff inside Gantu's ship. After some convincing from Experiment 625, Gantu realized that he didn't capture Houdini after all. Lilo and Houdini then arrived and managed to rescue the invisible Stitch, which Houdini made visible again with a blink of his eyes. Gantu attempted to catch them, but Stitch and Houdini fled the ship with Lilo. Afterwards, Lilo, Stitch and Houdini went back to where Pleakley was being booed by the crowd by his attempts at stalling them. Houdini then made the water tower disappear, much to Pleakley's relief. The crowd cheered, but when Lilo revealed Houdini, the people became intrigued and began taking flash photos of the experiment, causing him to make everything on Kauai disappear. Shorty after, Houdini was found a one true place in Hollywood as a star magician. Houdini reappeared in "Snafu", performing a magical act to a crowd. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Houdini, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. In the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, Houdini evaded attacking Leroys by turning himself invisible. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Personality Houdini is shown to be easily scared by everything, suggesting he is pantophobic. Biology Appearance Houdini is a whitish-tan rabbit-like experiment with four brown spots on each elbow and knee, pink mark on his chest and stomach, purple markings on his back and ear tips and a little face with a small mouth, dark pink nose, and huge black eyes. Special Abilities Houdini can turn anything, including himself, invisible with a blink of his massive eyes. He can also instantly render himself or others invisible. Weaknesses Due to the size of Houdini's eyes, they are highly sensitive to camera flashes. One flash temporarily blinds him, forcing him to blink repeatedly to try to get his vision back, ending up making random things invisible due to the fact that he can't see what he's making disappear. Trivia *Houdini is named after the famous Hollywood magician Harry Houdini. *Houdini's picture in Lilo's cousins scrapbook is the same picture Mertle took of him in Houdini's debut. Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:6-Series Category:Males